<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments by idontreadheartbeats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825814">Stolen Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontreadheartbeats/pseuds/idontreadheartbeats'>idontreadheartbeats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Secret Relationship, Zutara Drabble December 2020, season 1 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontreadheartbeats/pseuds/idontreadheartbeats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only at night that he knows himself. It’s how she comes to know him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only at night that he knows himself. It’s how she comes to know him too.</p><p> </p><p>He finds her, hair loose and wild, at the meeting bluff. The ocean breeze tickles his scalp, carries sea salt on the wind to mingle with a nearby campfire’s smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Stars dance in her eyes; her smile lights something inside him, something like <em>hope</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand reaches out to him, out to his scar. He doesn’t flinch anymore—just leans, like a man come home, into her touch. It heals in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you came,” he breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ZK Drabble December seemed like a fun challenge to hone my skills in concise writing. As such, I will try to adhere strictly to the 100-word definition of <i>drabble</i>.</p><p>Each chapter is interconnected, though not necessarily in chronological order, save for this first installment. Also seemed like a good excuse to explore a s1 au of two older teens/young adults in love on opposite sides of the war stealing away to share whatever moments they can.</p><p>(Especially because I have too many other projects to bother constructing a realistic narrative in which any of this happens.)</p><p>*tries, really tries, tries desperately, not to break out singing "Secret Tunnel"*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please Don't Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can lie to anyone else, but not to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words spill off his tongue like honey and stick to the underside of her ribs. His heart beats the truth of them under her palm, fingers splayed across his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor I, you,” she breathes, heart-squeezed with affection.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka said it was a trap: Aang the prey, she the bait, his ship the snare. But curled up in his arms, his bed, she can’t bring herself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Firelight flickers in his amber eyes, and she melts.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Three words, another truth, and she falls in.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heavy Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streams in through the window and bathes her sleeping form in radiant copper hues. The scent never lasts where her tousled hair lay strewn across his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her now, his heart feels impossibly heavier than the night before. He told her he loves her and meant it—heart fit to burst with the need to speak it, the relief palpable even in her silence.</p><p> </p><p>But once more it overflows. He’ll have to say it again before she goes, before he starts to doubt his quest.</p><p> </p><p>To question why he’s chasing home when he found her in his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a good writing day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blame It on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In lieu of incorporating the title into the text itself, I humbly offer you an entry of pure crack (and craic).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her pupils are blown, lips already swollen.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you attacked us?”</p><p> </p><p>Smoke tendrils waft through the trees whence his men follow orders. Displays of intimidation. Controlled fires. Nothing too serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Did you have another ruse in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>could</em> just join us.” Her suggestive eyes send a rush of blood south.</p><p> </p><p>“As tempting as it might be to have you in my bed every night, love, I’m afraid it’s not worth blowing my cover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are you so practical?” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>He rises to meet her smile with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to that wonderful archaism <i>whence</i> for coming in at the clutch to meet the 100-word limit.</p><p>Also, if you think this may be a hint of what’s to come, you would be correct, Sir, Madam, or Gentleperson of indeterminate gender. Stay tuned for M rating (or possibly even E). 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His black undershirt smells of jasmine, amber, and musk. One deep inhale and her anxious thoughts of sneaking back into camp scatter like ash on the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes her in his arms, lays a tender kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can take anything you like.” <em>You can have all of me</em>, his voice says. <em>You need only ask</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he has no idea. As she takes little pieces of him, he takes little pieces of her: her hatred of his countrymen, her fear of his bending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s never so badly wanted to be set aflame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are You Lonely?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You write 5 fluff pieces, and suddenly everyone forgets your complete inability to write without angst. Well no longer, I say! I have a reputation to maintain, after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He retreats in silence, in anger—at his father, at his nation, at himself.</p><p> </p><p>They rest on the rooftop of a hospital. The Water Spirit didn’t need her help to pilfer medical shipments from the local garrison, but her blue hands provide indispensable aid.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you lonely, behind the mask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when I’m with you.” Wooden grimaces muffle heartfelt truths.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand reaches, arm swirled in red, to caress the spot over his scar, his shame, and he flinches. She retreats and, like the tide, promises to return.</p><p> </p><p>But if anything can evaporate the patience of her element, it’s his.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m a slut for BluePaint, and this is only part 1 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Caught in the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BluePaint sluttery part 2; or, stake-outs turn to make-outs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re so caught up in the moment—in languid kisses, hands grasping hips, fingers tangled in black hair—they almost miss the knock.</p><p> </p><p>The mask slides down once more to cover the smeared red streaks across his face. Hers doesn’t fare much better.</p><p> </p><p>Across the street, a man in civilian clothes enters the same seedy establishment team Avatar patronized two days before.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Zhao’s man.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, the barman’s the informant. I knew he was trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to intercept him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then?”</p><p> </p><p>His heart clenches at the thought, her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to draw him away from you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, we all knew this dickweasel would make an appearance eventually, even if just in-name only (for now). Wouldn't be a proper season 1 au without him, tbh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tiny Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BluePaint sluttery, part 3; or, note the rating change and proceed accordingly.</p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They land in a tangle of limbs and desperate kisses, mask and hat askew.</p><p> </p><p>“Zhao’ll follow me. I have to protect you,” he pleads up at her.</p><p> </p><p>He stills at her finger on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It could be weeks, months of separation. For now, she can grant him reprieve.</p><p> </p><p>Of his trousers, his briefs. Painted lips trail down his vee.</p><p><br/>
Until she takes—<em>tastes</em>—all of him; tongue swirling elicits a feral growl. Tiny shivers ripple up his body from her icy breath. He melts, gasping, in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He comes on her tongue, thoroughly spent and thighs stained red.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From here on out, you can expect an NSFW label at the top of every such chapter. Since we started this story at T, I want to give fair warning in case some would like to skip.</p><p>Carry on! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lock & Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp pebble marks the wall an eighth time. Eight days in solitary after that failed riot with the earthbenders.</p><p> </p><p>The cell is an empty metal box, utterly without warmth or comfort. Those, she’s gone without far longer.</p><p> </p><p>He drew Zhao away from them a month ago to protect her. So, why does she hate him for it?</p><p> </p><p>The key <em>clicks </em>loudly in the cell lock, and the door <em>screeches </em>open. She can’t contain the smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always come back to you,” he promises.</p><p> </p><p>In her chest, something <em>clicks </em>into place.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! Got some unexpected free time today, hence the update.</p><p>Been busy as of late and felt a little burned out on everything, including my writing, so I decided to step away for a bit. I'm working on selfcare and knowing my limits, so I will be very mindfully <i>not</i> apologizing for the short hiatus.</p><p>That being said, you can expect regular updates at least for the next couple days. I'm excited to share what I have for you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Featherlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, how she’s missed this—tried and failed to recreate it.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers send sparks across her skin like lightning scattered over her element. She marvels at his restraint, to remove her clothing without a singe as he sets her aflame.</p><p> </p><p>They collapse, panting and naked. He’s missed her too, by the sound of it.</p><p> </p><p>He presses featherlight kisses down her jaw, her throat, her neck. Warm mouth to the tips of her breasts, hand reaching between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d come for me." One hiss, and he has her unwound.</p><p> </p><p>Her own fingers have never kindled such bliss.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be on the lookout for another update later today. As promised, I will be catching up on prompts today and tomorrow.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! Your comments make my day 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Falling with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is small, timid. She lays atop him, glowing and naked, arms crossed over his chest. He accepts her offering with a smile, gracious as always.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She melts into his voice, his fingers on her temple combing through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…” Her eyes meet his, but only when she dares. They flicker like burnished gold. Some tiny, wingèd courage flutters in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m falling in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He regards her with reverence.</p><p> </p><p>“When you do, let me know,” he says and kisses her nose. “I’ll catch you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two make me so soft 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Living Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calming scent of jasmine tea does nothing to cut the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle’s eyes pause over his mark on her neck, the living proof of their nighttime activities. He stifles a groan; he can’t bring himself to regret it though, not after all the sounds she made.</p><p> </p><p>His lover throws him a pointed glance. Damn, she hadn't missed it.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle is uncharacteristically merciful in conversation, makes no allusions to their budding relationship. It’s unsettling. His instincts prove true when the old man excuses himself and leaves the box of contraceptive tea…</p><p> </p><p>And the loveliest shade of red on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course Iroh was going to make an appearance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just play along, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lover’s breath sends shivers from her ear down her spine. If only bark weren’t digging in at the same time. Zuko pulls her hands taut behind the tree and secures them with rope loose enough not to chafe. Perhaps they could try this later in the safety of his bed…</p><p> </p><p>His performance is predictably impressive. He makes a big show of ransoming her mother’s necklace, drapes it across her collarbone. She doesn’t miss the subtle caress.</p><p> </p><p>He allows Sokka to play him for a fool; steals her away and the bending scroll too, as promised.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two-for-one, and I'm all caught up today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW: non-sexual, sensual intimacy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hisses as another stab shoots through her chest.</p><p> </p><p>His hands still in her hair, mid-braid. “You okay, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, just...” She grabs the offending organ. “My breasts are sore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He finds the knot of her <em>sarashi</em>. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is velvet in her ear. “Trust me.” She does.</p><p> </p><p>The bindings pile in her lap with each pass of his deft hands until she’s left oddly exposed. Hasn’t he already seen her naked though? Relief washes through her as they hang heavy and unbound.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me know if they get too hot, okay?” he says, warm hands on aching flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Pre-menstrual pain fades away, and she leans into him with an absentminded <em>okay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No hands but hers have touched her like this. Gentle fingers palpate where his mouth once tread. But beneath the skin, the contours of her anatomy are more complex to the inexperienced.</p><p> </p><p>She flinches from his hand as he pokes an angry, swollen gland.</p><p> </p><p>“Too hard,” she says, and takes his in hers. “More like this.”</p><p> </p><p>One at a time, she shows him how to knead and press, where to apply more pressure and less.</p><p> </p><p>Her student is nothing if not devoted.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been looking forward to writing this one since the idea occurred to me about two weeks ago. I'm really interested to hear what you guys think of it.</p><p>Off the top of my head, I can think of maybe one (1) non-sexualized scene I've read in fiction that had to do with rudimentary breast care, as it's not well represented. As such, I allowed myself a limit of 200 words this time to depict it properly.</p><p>Anyway, PSA: take care of your boobies, folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember,” says Iroh, “power in firebending comes from the breath.”</p><p> </p><p>His nephew glares across the courtyard. “It’s not <em>my</em> breath that concerns me.”</p><p> </p><p>His bicep tenses beneath her hand. “Zuko, be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>But the damage is already done. The Agni Kai was called as soon as Zhao found her that morning, wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Somehow, she held her chin high, unflinching from his vile touch; her arm still burns of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never realized your tastes were so… exotic, Princeling. Is she any good? I’d so like to partake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She only breathes once the duel is won.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Protective Zuko is best Zuko.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Can You Feel Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW with a side of crack (craic).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you feel how wet I am for you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>, he can. Knuckle-deep in her slick warmth, fingers curled in whimpering anticipation. Does she taste as sweet as she sounds? Only one way to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Languid kisses trail from breast to hip crest. She’s already writhing, impatient with need—his duel all but forgotten. A firm hand across her abdomen stills that, so he dives in...</p><p> </p><p>And she tastes like his undoing. What is fire compared to this, to drowning in salvation?</p><p> </p><p>Because that’s how she baptizes him: with her trust, her taste, and an explosive prayer of <em>fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heavy-handed religious imagery? In <i>my</i> sex scenes? It's more likely than you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Feelin' Sentimental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confessions part 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness cloaks them in a veil of intimacy punctuated only by the light of the waxing moon. Her eyes peer at him from the other side of the bed, illuminated by its faint glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle told me to break his root.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure what makes him want to bare his soul to her—has long since given up resisting the urge to. So, the truth pours from him like plum wine, intoxicating and unrefined.</p><p> </p><p>“But he could never break mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>His words, a small voice warns, are growing reckless.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I have you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confessions part 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How—”</p><p> </p><p>A small part of her mind accepts his truth: that she’s his spine, his root. She might’ve even returned the sentiment…</p><p> </p><p>“—<em>dare</em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>…had she been so inclined.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” he sputters, taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t’ve bothered to ask first?” She rears up in the bed. “I may not have a master yet, but I don’t need you to protect me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why does it matter if I want to protect you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes well with angry tears. “Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>Damn him and that hotheaded, chivalrous streak; he’ll only wind up dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angry declarations of love are kind of my kryptonite tbh 😭</p><p>Disclaimer: So, fun fact! Ao3's wordcount system is *superior* to Microsoft Word. I didn't realize until I copied &amp; pasted from my word doc that this entry's only 98 words. Still under the limit, I guess, but that even total wordcount was pretty satisfying, I'll admit.</p><p>When I highlight the section, Word still says it's 100 words exactly. Must have problems with contractions or something, idk 🤷🏻♀️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Crashing Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confessions part 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The realization crashes over him and steals his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>She repeats the three words, eyes fierce with the truth of them. His hand reaches out, unthinking, to cup her cheek snaked with tears. A brush of his thumb clears them away.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Her head turns slightly to kiss his palm. “But if you got hurt today, Tui and La couldn’t stop me from hunting him down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I scared you,” he says, with a pained smile. “But that’s just it: for you, I’d have challenged Zhao to spite Agni himself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. So Sublime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW, or making up part 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite herself, she chuckles, dispelling fear and anger.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes soften to a luminous bronze. She leans, swept in by his touch. His mouth captures hers, and she surrenders, helpless, to his kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They’re still bare from earlier that night. With intentional slowness, he lays her down an inaugural time. Across her skin, fingers and lips map every inch.</p><p> </p><p>When the moment’s right, he asks her, “Are you ready?” She nods, eyes never leaving his.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a pleasant stretch; doesn’t hurt as much as she expects, his fullness.</p><p> </p><p>How could she ever wish to part from him once it’s finished?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sublimation:<br/>(1) in Psychology, the diversion of energy, derived from sexual or other biological impulses, to a more socially or morally acceptable outlet, aesthetic nature, or use.<br/>(2) in Chemistry, the conversion of a solid into a vapor through the application of heat, which, upon cooling, condenses again to form a solid without apparent liquefaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tired of these Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW, or making up part 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll never get tired of this,” he gasps, face buried in her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Her walls clench tighter around him with her climax; he follows shortly thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>She holds him to her, bodies slicked with waves of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go,” she breathes in his ear. “Please, don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to, love.” Carefully, he detangles himself from her embrace. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>It only takes a moment, to wet a washcloth from his bathroom and return to her side. She smiles up at him, amorous and satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>And once his tending’s done, perhaps they’ll go a second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rises early, hair a frazzled mess. Agni’s son tugs her lightly back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay?” She falters before honeyed eyes pooled beneath an upturned brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. Sokka’s asking questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes savor the draping of her <em>sarashi</em>, his black shirt over her figure.</p><p> </p><p>He offers her a freshly brewed cup of contraceptive tea. “So, we’ll tell him.” It’s the perfect temperature, as always.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up. “You mean it?” Her breath cools the steam billowing from the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He shrugs. “Besides, Zhao already blew my cover.”</p><p> </p><p>His wink promises her it was never a choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>